Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 28, 2013. Filming for the episode began on October 18, 2013. Source The episode will be written by Matthew Hodgson. Source Spoilers *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of a NY look”. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *''You're My Best Friend'' is a special song dedicated to a special someone. Source *The Glee Club gears up for Nationals with an awkward assignment that raises some questions Source New York *Pamela Lansbury goes through some struggles. Source *Someone goes crazy. Source *Starchild reveals something. Source *Santana will be plugging Proactiv solution. Source *This episode is important for Santana and her planned storyline Source Lima *There is a New Directions group number. Source *The seniors leaving issue is addressed. Source *There's talk about the future of McKinley. Source *Vampire Tina is back. Source *Some members have insecurities, and others try to help them Source *Seniors on the fence about leaving Lima behind Source Scenes *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set. (10/23) Source *Alex was on set. (10/24) Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chord was on set. (10/24) Source *Erinn was at dance rehearsal. (10/24) Source *Glee booked two sets of extras, the regular students and “1986 flashback high school students.” They’re told to wear a “very stereotypical” 80’s look and they cite Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, and Madonna circa “Like a Virgin” as the kind of look they’re going for. (10/25) Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jenna was on set. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set early. (10/29) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Adam were at a dance rehearsal for Into The Groove. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Darren was on set. (10/29) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, Demi and Adam were on set filming a scene involving a hipster Bar. (10/30) Source *There will be Muppet versions of New Directions. Source Source 2 *Naya, Lea, and Chris were on set. (10/31) Source Source 2 *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jacob, Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source1 Source 2 Music Source Source 2 Source 3 *There is a solo Source *There is at least a ND number Source *Kitty is singing Source *Blaine is singing Source Source 2 *Rachel is singing Source *Lea was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chris was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Erinn was in the studio. (10/30) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (11/6) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source *Dani is singing on "Into the Groove" (source is amazon) Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Source Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Jeff Larson as Student #1 Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg whatthe.png becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes